


I value you

by Dobrevmins



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dobrevmins/pseuds/Dobrevmins
Summary: What if Contessina decided to actually leave Cosimo after she found out about Maddalena's pregnancy?~





	1. Chapter 1

~

She didn't think twice before taking off her wedding ring and her cross necklace, the precious gift that Cosimo has given her after the birth of Piero. She needed to get away. Away from Florence. Away from Cosimo. 

"Oh, Cosimo..." She breathed while reminiscing of their life together.  
All these years she stood by him, loyal to his family and her duty, even saving his life and endangering hers.  
"And all this for what?" Contessina snapped at herself and threw one of her dresses in the wooden box. 

"Monna, Piero prevailed at the Signoria!" Lucrezia exclaimed enthusiastically interrupting Contessina's thoughts. "He will need you by his side now." She smiled and hugged her mother in law.  
"I doubt that." Contessina replied, smiling slightly.  
"Of course he will! It's you who has gotten him this far." Lucrezia continued cheerfully. "I arranged a feast for tonight, we should all celebrate the greatness of the Medici!" She announced while heading out of Contessina's chambers. 

Contessina stood there for a while staring at the closed door. "God, what is going to happen now?" She thought. Piero needed her, she knew that. Lucrezia needed her guidance, she knew that also. She could write them letters and they could visit her in spring. They would be fine. 

But Cosimo? Cosimo didn't need her anymore. He would have other distractions now. 

Fighting to not shed any tears Contessina packed her stuff quietly so no one would know what she was about to do.  
~~

"Who is it?" Contessina asked when someone knocked on her door.  
"It's me Monna, Emilia." Her maid replied simply.  
Contessina hurried to hide the boxes with her belongings with a heavy knitted fabric. "Come in Emilia." She ordered her after a few seconds.  
"Excuse me Monna, Messer Cosimo is expected to arrive later tonight and we were thinking to prepare his favorite dish, roast with citrus. What do you suggest? Will Messer find it a good idea?" The young woman asked her lady.  
"I think it's a wise idea since Lucrezia desires a family feast. Cosimo approves anything that would bring us all together." Contessina replied simply.  
"As you wish." Emilia bowed and turned to leave.  
"Emilia, I need a favor." Contessina took a sealed letter from her desk and handed it over to her maid.  
"I need you to deliver this to Marco Bello as soon as possible." She said and prompted Emilia to take her leave. 

~~

"You should take care of yourself now. The day you have been waiting for is closer than you think, Piero." Contessina advised her son. "Your father knows your worth but he does not wish to be left out just yet, trust my word on this." She continued and smiled at him warmingly. "I'm so proud of you Piero, I really am." Piero smiled shyly as his mother hugged him.

"I brought you your horse Madonna. The boxes with the clothes for the poor are already on their way." Marco Bello announced to Contessina. "Are you sure you don't want me to escort you in Santa Maria Novella? It is going to get dark in a few hours." He continued getting ready to follow her.  
"No, no thank you for your consideration. I won't be long, I'll just pray and come back before sundown." Contessina smiled and put on her black cape.  
"Cosimo will be back soon so do not be late Monna!" Lucrezia called out as Contessina rode into the green Tuscany hills. 

Little did they know that she was leaving for good.

~~


	2. Finding out

"Madonna Contessina is gone." Marco Bello announced to the family that was gathered around the table.  
Cosimo was finally back from Rome and he and Lorenzo were trying to start fresh. 

"What do you mean she's gone?" Cosimo asked simply while taking a sip of his wine.  
"She told me she would go pray at Santa Maria Novella and come right back but it's been hours, Cosimo. ****!" His loyal friend cursed out loud regretting his decision to not follow her.  
Cosimo slammed both of his palms on the table and stood up alarmed.  
"I trusted you my family and now you tell me that you have no idea where my wife is?!" Cosimo laughed bitterly.  
"If something happens to her, I..." He started with a threatening voice.  
"Messer Medici! Sorry for interrupting your meal." A servant came closer to hand him over a sealed letter.  
"That is my family's seal." Cosimo exclaimed and ripped it open.  
He started reading quietly:

"Cosimo,

I really want to apologize for leaving you like this. I know you did everything in your power to save Florence, our family and Christianity.  
I've always admired your mind and your capability of inspiring others.  
I have absolute faith that you will make our Republic great. However, I cannot be by your side. Not after finding out that you lied to me about your father's death, your affair with the slave and the order of Rinaldo and Ormanno Albizzi's deaths. Not after finding out that your mistress is going to bear your child.  
It is obvious that you do not need me anymore, in reality you never did. I was just the woman you married without consent while being in love with someone else. As much as it pains me I know you never loved me, Cosimo. By leaving I am saving myself and my pride, which is all I have left.  
Take care of Piero, Lucrezia and Lorenzo.

Farewell, my love."

Swallowing a lump at his throat, Cosimo turned away and whispered: "She left me."  
"Contessina left." He repeated the last sentence louder for everyone to hear. 

"What? That is not possible!" Lucrezia started and called out the servants one by one.  
"I don't know anything Maddona Lucrezia, I swear on my life." Emilia claimed, scared of her lady's departure.  
"I will find mother myself and bring her back." Piero stated decided.  
"I will come with you." Lorenzo tapped his back in an attempt to calm him.  
"No one will do a thing. Is that understood?" Cosimo said suddenly making everyone turn to look at him. "If she desires to leave this family and her duties it is her own choice but I will not tolerate this behavior from any of you."  
"But father-" Piero interrupted.  
"Do not interrupt me. I forbid you to look for her. Whoever leaves this family, it does not matter for what reason, will pay the consequences. Your mother should have known better, Piero." Cosimo stated with a coldness in his eyes that nobody has seen before.

~

Passing outside Contessina's chambers to head to his own, Cosimo took a look at the closed door.  
Checking if anyone was around he then opened the door of his wife's chambers quietly and slipped inside. 

He looked around the empty room that has been full with Contessina's presence for twenty years now.  
Suddenly, his eyes caught up something shiny by the window. When he got closer he recognized the cross necklace that Contessina used to wear every day and night. The valuable present that he had given her after he laid eyes on a newborn Piero to thank her. 

Reaching up to touch it, he breathed: "Ah, Contessina..." And brought it close to his heart. 

~~


	3. Facing the truth

~~

The Medici were taking their breakfast quietly. Eerily quiet.   
Until...

"I cannot stand this anymore, Father!" Piero said suddenly hitting the table with his fist.  
"Mother is gone for three days now and you act as if our biggest problem is if we have enough wine!" He continued, looking angrily at his father.  
"We have more than enough wine in case you are interested." Cosimo said indifferently while eating some grapes.  
"Will you stop ignoring the real situation?!" Piero shouted for the first time at his father.  
"Piero please...-" Lucrezia started.  
"I... Have been called by the Signoria." Cosimo announced, standing up from the table like he didn't even hear what Piero said. 

"Cosimo. COSIMO!" Lorenzo grabbed Cosimo's shoulder violently.  
"What is wrong with you brother?" He asked him after a few seconds.  
"Everything is well Lorenzo, we have business to attend to." Cosimo replied casually.  
"Are you hearing yourself? Where is your wife? Where is Contessina, Cosimo?" Lorenzo asked fiercely.  
"I know exactly where she is, brother." Cosimo stated, looking intensely at Lorenzo's eyes.   
"Then why aren't you bringing her back?" Lorenzo wondered bringing his hands up in despair.  
"She left this family. I am not gonna beg her, Lorenzo." Cosimo laughed bitterly and turned around to leave.  
"You did this Cosimo, don't play Saint now." Lorenzo called out, following his brother to the Signoria.

~

"Is everything well?" Cosimo asked Marco Bello during a private meeting at Cosimo's office.   
"Yes. I've bribed two of the servants to keep us updated on Madonna Contessina's whereabouts." Marco said while sipping some wine.  
"Did anyone visit her? Did she go somewhere?" Cosimo asked a moment later and stood up to look for something in his library.   
"No and no. However, the maid told me that she delivered her a letter. From Ezio Contarini." Marco said, lowering his voice at the last sentence.   
"Thank you, my friend. You can go now." Cosimo announced casually, reaching the window.

The moment after Marco Bello left, Cosimo turned around and threw the bottle of wine on the floor with such a great force, ruining many of his documents.  
"Damn it!" He called out angrily reaching for the window again.  
A few seconds later a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.  
"Come in." He ordered whoever was behind.  
When the door opened and closed nobody talked until Cosimo turned and saw a confused Maddalena.  
"What is it?" He said in a calm voice.  
"Where is this going with us?" She whispered looking at him intensely.   
"It can go nowhere. I am married." Cosimo told her and turned his back on her. "I know you are carrying my child but this does not mean anything. You are still a slave and I am Cosimo De Medici." He continued in a clear, steady voice.

~

Turning around in his bed not being able to sleep, Cosimo had his mind set on Contessina.  
What did Ezio wanted from her? Is he the actual reason Contessina left? Did she really never stop loving him? 

Cosimo had so many unanswered questions. But God, he was too selfish to ask them out loud.   
Throughout the years Contessina had shown him signs of affection. She even saved his life. Was it her heartfelt desire or it was out of duty? He had to know.

Making sure nobody was awake, he prepared his horse and started riding into the darkness.

~~


	4. Second chance

"Where is my wife?" Cosimo asked the servant who opened the door, holding a candlestick.   
"Madonna is asleep-" The servant began but was interrupted by Contessina.  
"Who is it, Daniella? Oh- Cosimo." She aknowledged his presence with a bow of her head.  
"How did you-, is Piero well? Lucrezia?" She asked a few seconds later not taking her green eyes away from his blue ones.   
Cosimo was staring at her dumbfounded at first, taking in her beautiful face and figure. It's been so long.  
"Do you really care? The fact that you left the family shows otherwise." He spoke eventually with a hint of bitterness.  
"I didn't leave the family Cosimo, I left you. How dare you insinuating that I don't care about my family's wellbeing?" Contessina stated clearly annoyed by his tone.  
"If you cared you would still be in Florence." Cosimo said taking off his cape.  
"How did you know I was here?" Contessina wondered taking his cape in her arms.  
"I know everything, woman. The sooner you realize the better for you." Cosimo turned around taking a look at the villa.  
"I am not coming back, Cosimo." She said looking straight into his eyes.  
"Why not? Wouldn't it serve your correspondence with Ezio Contarini?" He began, narrowing his eyes at her.  
"I pity you, Cosimo. You are the one who should be ashamed to even stand in front of me!" Contessina turned to leave when Cosimo grabbed her.  
"You are in no position to give me that attitude, woman. In case you forgot your duties by the God I am here to remind you!" He said and started kissing her with his hands all over her body.  
Contessina pushed him away with force. "Is this how you are planning to get me back? By reminding me my duties by God? Only God knows what I have been through for you Cosimo-"  
Cosimo stepped in and rested his forehead on hers. "I know Contessina, I know." While she was trying to get away from him he was holding her tighter not giving her space to move.  
"You are giving me purpose in life. Without you I am just a ship in the middle of a thunderstorm, lost with no direction." Cosimo whispered to her. Words that she has never heard in their twenty years together.   
"Cosimo-" She began but he shushed her lips with his index finger.   
"You belong by my side. The family cannot survive without you, Contessina." He traced her face with his right hand staring at her intensely.   
"What about your mistress?" Contessina asked in a small voice holding on to Cosimo for dear life.  
"She means nothing. I will keep her at home until she gives birth and then send her away, I swear to you." He promised and then kissed Contessina's hands.   
"Ezio wanted to know more about the death of the Albizzi. I guess he's suspecting you." She told him revealing the reason of his letter to her.   
"Let him suspect whatever he wants. Shall we go to bed?" Cosimo proposed to a speechless Contessina taking her hand in his and letting her lead them to her chambers. 

~


	5. Coming Back

~

The next morning found Cosimo and Contessina taking their breakfast together.  
"I haven't slept so well in days. Countryside's doing a good job." Cosimo exclaimed while taking a look at the view from the villa's balcony.  
Contessina smiled lightly getting up from her chair to stand by his side.  
"It's been a while since we have been here." She stated, admiring the view herself. "I've gotten quite fond of this view." She continued a few seconds later.  
"We'll come back soon. However, we need to go back to Florence. Business awaits." He said in a straight face.  
"I've ordered the servants to pack my belongings. We'll be on our way back in a few hours." Contessina patted Cosimo's back comfortingly.  
"Contessina I-..." Cosimo started.  
"I don't know how to thank you enough." He admitted looking intensely into her eyes.  
"Cosimo please..." She began, putting her hands on the sides of his face.  
"I just needed to know. Thank you for letting me know I am indispensable for the family." She continued smiling sweetly at her husband.  
"Contessina, you're not only indispensable for the family but for me as well." Cosimo said taking her face in his hands as well.  
"Oh, Cosimo... I love you." Contessina admitted shyly, leaving Cosimo speechless.  
His look was full of adoration and lust. Blue eyes searching into her green ones to verify the truth.  
"Ah..." He made a sound before reaching over to kiss her gently at first, getting more and more passionate.  
Resting their foreheads against each other Cosimo hugged his wife close.

~

"Monna, welcome back!" Lucrezia exclaimed and rushed to hug Contessina.  
Smiling wide at her daughter in law and hugging her back, Contessina set eyes on Piero who was running down the stairs to greet her.  
"Mother!" He shouted enthusiastically. "You're finally back, I missed you." Piero admitted embracing his mother lovingly. 

At that moment Cosimo entered the estate taking a look at the scene before him.  
"Did you save a hug for your father, son?" He asked Piero who still had his arms around Contessina.  
"Always, father." Piero replied, making his way to Cosimo.  
"Thank you for bringing mother back." Piero said a few seconds later hugging his father. 

~

After dinner was done, Contessina headed to her chambers to change into her night robe.  
While she was changing with Emilia's help she remembered of the cross necklace that she had left there.  
"Emilia, where did you put my necklace?" Contessina wondered after looking around.  
"It will most likely be where you left it Monna. Messer Cosimo didn't let anyone enter your chambers while you were gone." Emilia admitted to her.  
"Is that so?" Contessina smiled slightly turning to the window.  
A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.  
"Contessina?" It was Cosimo.  
"Yes, enter." She permitted him prompting Emilia to leave.  
Cosimo entered the room in his white robes, the ones he slept into.  
With a puzzling look on his face he approached Contessina.  
"What's the matter, Cosimo?" Contessina asked worried.  
"You're not wearing your necklace." He pinpointed and traced her neck with his fingers.  
"I'm aware, I must have left it somewhere around here..." She started, looking around.  
"I have it." He admitted, taking it out of his right pocket.  
"Let me." He asked prompting Contessina to turn around so he can put the necklace on her.  
Contessina obeyed, turning around and pulling her hair up. Cosimo put the necklace on her and lifted his gaze so he could look at her face through the mirror.  
"Do not take it off again." He ordered her softly while his hands fell on her shoulders rubbing up and down.  
"I promise." Contessina said, letting her dress fall onto the floor...

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!  
> Until next time, farewell <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this idea! Not following the series obviously, it's just something I came up with.


End file.
